Playing With A Kitty
by Clio S.S
Summary: If battle with Grimmjow didn't end with Ichigo's victory... Originally planned as one-shot, resulted in four different texts you can see as a whole. Some humour, some serious matters. Slash implied? Not necessarily...
1. Playing With A Kitty

Ichigo couldn't believe it. He lost. He lost? His _bankai _broke, and he himself was lying now on the warm sand of Las Noches, panting heavily and waiting for the final blow. When the last moments of his life started to extend into an infinite torture, he decided to open one eye and look closer at the situation.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was towering over him, his face expressing absolute rapture of a victor. Pantera's lips were stretched in the predatory smile, his jagged teeth glimmering in the fake sunlight. Grimmjow regarded his prey, Ichigo Kurosaki, laying at his feet - and savoured that moment. He was to possibly prove inferior to someone like that? The very thought was ridiculous. He had won after a splendid fight, and now a well deserved award was waiting for him. He stretched out his hand, the sharp claws flashed over the throat of Shinigami who was unable to move.

A frantic scream came from the ruins, once being a pillar that were randomly scattered over Las Noches. Inoue was crying and wailing at the top of her voice, Nel accompanied her as well. Ichigo wished he had some peace in the last moments of his life. Judging from his face, Sexta Espada had to feel the same way. Grimmjow ceased grinning, and cast an ominous glare at Inoue, whose laments faded a bit, but not enough.

"Shup up, you stupid wench!" Grimmjow yelled out, furious that someone disturbed the moment of his triumph. His sense of hearing was tenfold in Pantera's form, thus the clatter the chick was making simply hurt his ears and resonated in his brain. Damn, she was so noisy! The threat had to take effect since only silent sob was coming from the ruins now.

Grimmjow turned his gaze back to Shinigami, whose eyes expressed the disappointment with himself above all. Not the planned way to finish your little trip to Hueco Mundo, right, Kurosaki? Grimmjow grinned again. Could he possibly wait to hear the begging for mercy...?

The rock hit his head, interrupting these nice thoughts. Grimmjow, absolutely mad now, looked again in the direction where the burst of stones came from. It was that rotten little Arrancar, presuming like that with an amazing accuracy. Grimmjow roared, and the shock-wave knocked two figures down. Sexta Espada was content to see that Kurosaki was unable to move his finger, though not no long ago he had risked his life to protect them. However, now his eyes expressed a very intense hatred, and Grimmjow liked that look even more.

He decided the current situation didn't allow him to celebrate his victory properly. He sealed his Zanpakutō away, and came back to his usual form. He restrained his prey using the Arrancar magic, then grabbed him at the black shihakushō and slung him on his back. The puzzlement was reflected at Shinigami's face, and his eyes looked alarmed. Grimmjow grinned once more. Kurosaki tried to free himself, but all he managed was a weak twitch.

"Don't squirm, or you'll end in the sand again," Grimmjow warned him, then turned to the pillar where the lament came from once more. "You there!" he shouted at Orihime. "Ulquiorra should appear soon, he'll deal with you."

Orihime thought it over. "Where are you taking Kurosaki-kun?" she asked, her voice sad and frightened.

Another rock flew out from behind her back... and hit Ichigo in the head.

Shinigami jerked in Espada's grip, and then his body became limp.

"AAAAA! Nel killed Itsygo!" the small Arrancar howled, while Orihime went into hysterics again.

Grimmjow didn't even look in their direction. He used his sonido and disappeared from intruders' sight.

* * *

Ichigo woke up with a feeling something fluffy was touching his cheek, again and again. Kon...? No, he lacked the delicacy. Yoruichi-san came to his mind next, however, Ichigo was vaguely aware Yoruichi-san couldn't possibly be here. Where was "here"? He tried to recollect the last events. Apparently, he had fainted, which sucked anyway - but what where the circumstances of that? After thinking had turned unsuccessful, he decided to take a risk and regard the situation at close range. He opened his eyes carefully... and then he felt them turned very round.

Everything around was blurred and moved constantly. He was in some room that seemed filled with a fog. The only what he could see clearly was a big cat sitting over him. Okay, so the thought of the soft paws was accurate. Cat was observing at him with the turquoise eyes. Ichigo would frown if he wasn't frowning anyway - cats didn't have turquoise eyes. Or perhaps they did? Some faint memory came to his mind... and vanished right away. Cat raised his paw and Ichigo thought he could see the sharp claws.

Cats used to bring good luck, everyone knew it. Especially the cats with their paw upright.

"Good kitty," Ichigo said calmly, and smiled. "Can you tell me where I am and what I'm doing here?"

Cat froze, his paw still stretched out, and his turquoise eyes glistened in an infinite astonishment. The time seemed to stop for a moment... and then cat started to lick his paw with a pink tongue, never taking eyes off Ichigo.

Ichigo tried to move. He was lying on the soft... bed? Anyway, he felt comfortable. He was physically exhausted, but his health didn't seem to be especially endangered. He felt like had had a fight of his life - and lived. He turned his head - and the stars flashed before his eyes. Apparently, his head caught it most, which explained the waving of scenery and his own sight problems. No wonder he couldn't remember anything. Well, it was not for the first time. He knew the memory would come back in no time.

His reflection was interrupted when cat - after finishing own toilette - took care of him. Ichigo felt a rough tongue lick his cheek. After the first shock, he decided the sensation wasn't unpleasant, and he relaxed. He closed his eyes and continued the very unattractive contemplation on the topic of waking up amnesiac in someone else's bad... but it was hard to focus with cat's tongue moving towards his ear. It tickled, and Ichigo chuckled. He heard cat purr with satisfaction.

* * *

Grimmjow was right. Not even a quarter of hour passed, when Ulquiorra appeared before Orihime's tearful eyes with a quiet "puff". He looked a bit battered due to the forced and unexpected visit in another dimension. Orihime was so happy she almost hurled herself into his arms. After hearing somewhat incoherent story enriched with sobbing and lamenting, Ulquiorra had a vague grasp of a situation. He couldn't care less about Grimmjow and Kurosaki occupying themselves with each other. After all, Orihime was safe and sound, and even with swollen face she looked... yeah. Inwardly, Ulquiorra sighed with relief, regarding the girl with his usually impassive eyes. The larger problem was the small Arrancar who started to wail and once again accuse herself of "Itsygo's" death.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is alive," Ulquiorra informed, more to silence the Arrancar than console her. "However, I suppose he'd rather wish for death than get into Grimmjow's hands," he added creepily.

Orihime turned white. "We have to help him," she whispered. "He's alive but he may be hurt. He may need my help." She looked at Ulquiorra with begging in her eyes. Ulquiorra sighed again, but when Orihime grasped his hand and drew near, looking deep into his eyes, he had to admit he was surprised himself.

"I don't intend to pry into Grimmjow's business. My task is to look after you," he stated shortly. "Woman," he added after a while.

Orihime's big eyes filled with tears. Ulquiorra sighed once more, this time aloud.

"I'll make sure he's all right, okay?" he said with a feeling of defeat.

Orihime's smile was brighter than sun. Somewhat incoherently, Ulquiorra thought he could possibly be a happiest Arrancar in Hueco Mundo.

* * *

They stood in front of the door leading to Sexta Espada's rooms. Grimmmjow's reiatsu was so strong it was almost palpable. Kurosaki's pulse wasn't as distinct, but definitely regular, and Orihime ought to feel it. Ulquiorra would be satisfied with that much, but he knew Orihime needed a confirmation.

"You stay here," he ordered, and she merely nodded.

Ulquiorra opened the door, and entered.

He blinked, for the first time in his life doubting in what his eyes saw.

Then he left even faster.

For a moment, he stood leaning his back against the door, then he seized Orihime at her hand and rushed towards her rooms.

"You wouldn't want to see it," he said, before she managed to ask him. Orihime's eyes grew even more round. "He's all right, feels well," Ulquiorra added, in spite of himself. A tad. "Perhaps too well... He's only a bit... occupied at the moment. Or even longer."

Orihime's face fell. "What about me?" she asked, sounding resentful.

He gave her a careful look. "It seems you have to find yourself a new protector," he said softly.

She stopped in the middle of the corridor and mused over. "Ishida-kun," she said finally and clasped her hands, beaming. "You think Ishida-kun would qualify?"

Ulquiorra sighed inwardly, again. It seemed his position on the list was far...

Orihime moved on, happy, and Ulquiorra followed her.

He turned for a moment to look once more in the direction they came from, a bit disturbed. He couldn't drive away the sight of Ichigo Kurosaki, smiling with contentment and scratching Grimmjow, curled up on his belly and purring, behind the ear.

"He's my prey," he heard the echo of Sexta Espada's thoughts. "I can kill him, if I want. I can fight him, if I want. I can do everything I want to him. For now... I can even... let him... live."


	2. Solitude

_These are the sad remains of my shattered dreams,_  
_and our fragile, naive archives._  
_There's no rhyme or reason to any of it._  
_Oh... It's just not enough, there's something missing that you're gone._  
_Oh... It's really not enough, I can't fill the gap you left behind._

_- DJ OZMA, "Lie-Lie-Lie"_

--

Memories are like waves on the shore: they appear, and the next moment they are already gone. And vice versa. Sometimes they mingle, which results in reducing or amplifying the impact. Like a warm hand on the forehead can ease the memory of a painful fall. Like soothing presence of another person after violent insanity of fight...

"What are we going to do," Ichigo's calm voice rang in the reality, so far filled with everything but the words, "Grimmjow..?"

In a trice, Grimmjow stood by the wall, clinging to it and opening his eyes wide. Ichigo didn't even move, only his hand hung in mid-air where a moment before had been a soft ear. Grimmjow realized he could still feel a touch of the warm palm. Ichigo looked at the ceiling, his chest rising and falling slowly. Grimmjow let his tense muscle relax a tad, and placed his hands against the cool wall behind him.

"I can kill you," he replied, his voice too wary and too rasp after so many days of silence.

"No, you can't," Ichigo spoke with nearly soundless sigh, closing his eyes.

His memory had came back out of the sudden. Its terrifying content was softened by the remembrance of the warm body near his own; of the fast heart-beating belonging to the being curled next to him; of the low purr expressing only blissful delight. Ichigo couldn't remember when he had experienced such a perfect serenity before; when he had felt so safe before. He almost laughed at the thought: safe while in the very heart of Las Noches. He had been recovering in the custody of Arrancar - _Espada!_ - ludicrous how it sounded. The air rich with Spiritrons was enough for him... and that constant presence as well. Now he really smiled.

Grimmjow came near, with the cautious grace of a big cat.

"I have to go," Ichigo declared almost emotionless.

"You don't have to," Grimmjow replied almost despite himself.

"I came here for Inoue," Ichigo explained.

Grimmjow nearly snorted.

"She's with Ulquiorra."

"That's why I have to go," Ichigo claimed firmly.

"That's why you don't have to," Grimmjow stated patiently. "She's safer than with anyone else."

Ichigo frowned.

"Chad... Ishida. Renji and Rukia..."

"No worry. Reinforcements from Soul Society," Grimmjow almost winced, "took care of them."

Ichigo raised his brows and opened his eyes.

"They killed _Septima _and _Octava _stone-dead," Grimmjow announced indifferently. "Nnoitra was unlucky, too," he added, this time his voice rang with clear satisfation.

"You're not upset?" Ichigo asked astonished. "You didn't help them?"

Grimmjow snorted and looked the other way. Something in Ichigo's voice, some absurd sorrow or grudge, made him feel almost guilty. Ichigo closed his eyes.

"Why did you help_ me?_" he almost whispered.

Grimmjow still looked at the wall on the right. He didn't know an answer himself.

"I have to go," Ichigo repeated, sitting up.

"Stay longer," Grimmjow said, he was only a meter away now. "No-one would seek you here. You'd be safe."

Then Ichigo finally lifted his eyes and looked at him. For a moment, they stared at each other. Grimmjow's eyes, wide open, had never expressed such a fear before. Ichigo didn't remember had he ever felt such a compassion before. He tried to smile, and failed.

"I have to go," he said for the third time, and now there was a clear reluctance in his voice.

Grimmjow clenched his fists.

"I could kill you here and now," he stated almost desperately.

Ichigo smiled, closing his eyes again, and lowered his head. He couldn't drive away the memory of soft paws on his chest, of velvety tail tickling his neck, of rough tongue on his cheek.

"I can't stay," he declared, standing up. He headed towards the door, looking around for Zangetsu.

Before he left the chamber, he turned. For a moment, he was under impression he could feel a gust putting out the single candle that dispelled the darkness. Grimmjow's face showed the pure determination that struggled desperately with approaching emptiness. And solitude of the beast.

"But... couldn't you go with me?" Ichigo asked in his inoffensive voice that could enchant anyone.

Grimmjow turned away.

"You are my prey, Kurosaki Ichigo," his voice was low. "You belong to me and you're to come back to me. I won't wait endlessly, though. If you take too long, I'll go for you myself. For now... just... don't get killed."

Ichigo stood silent, and then he nodded.

"I'll live," he said, making no promise.

Grimmjow's shoulders fell slightly. Ichigo turned round and left.

The darkness of Las Noches didn't seem so hostile any more.


	3. Return

Ichigo run through the corridors of Las Noches, trying not to think.  
He had his mission.  
Inoue.  
Rukia, Renji. Ishida and Chad.  
His real reason to be in Hueco Mundo.  
For a moment, he was sure he could hear a scratching; like the claws of cat on the stone floor.  
He turned to look into darkness behind him.  
Empty.  
Inoue. The goal.  
He was not allowed to feel disappointed.  
The corridor turned and Ichigo rushed into yet another room through yet another doors.  
Something soft jumped onto his back before he realized.  
"You came back." The low purr only he could hear rang with an absolute delight.

* * *

"You've manipulated the corridors, again."  
A smile, the same throughout the centuries.  
"I jus' hate the sad stories."


	4. Dream

_Trinity: You know what they say about the life you save._  
("Matrix Reloaded")

_It was cat-love, the fierce claws-and-teeth love of feline._  
(Robin Hobb, "Fool's Errand")

--

Everything was like a dream.

A nightmare?

No...

The moment he - for some unexplained reason - entered that chamber again, everything turned unreal. It was as if his legs, by some strange magic, had brought him to the place he truly wanted to be - even though he had thought his goal had been clear and his heart already with his friends.

Everything was like a dream, starting the moment Grimmjow grabbed his shihakushō and unceremoniously dragged him along. Ichigo had to surrender, for he couldn't do otherwise.

He knew he would never turn his blade against Grimmjow any more. Besides, Zangestu fell out of his suddenly dumb hands and lay on the floor, forgotten.

Ichigo didn't oppose, for he had no right. He had taken Grimmjow's freedom, independence, and options away - and he rejoiced at it, and he grieved at it.

Ichigo let himself being hauled, for he wanted nothing else. He had left, and he had been let. For yet another effort of parting they both lacked will.

Grimmjow threw him at the bed rather roughly.

"I'm only sixteen," Ichigo thought almost abstractly, and then the thought vanished into thousands of more importance.

Everything else was like a dream.

He was captured and devoured, until there was nothing left that belonged to him any more. Grimmjow knew his every though, experienced his every emotion, and received his every feeling - yet they averted each other's eyes, for the moment was too fragile for them to do otherwise.

Ichigo learned the solitude of the beast dwelling in an empty world - and he tried to fill that void with himself, although the previous days and nights he had been doing that unknowingly. But there was still plenty to give consciously! It was so perfect he felt the tears filling his eyes. Somewhere else, there was Rukia. There were Ishida, Chad and Renji. Inoue, too. Somewhere else, there were others, many other people he shared his heart with. Here was Grimmjow - becoming one with him in so natural way, and becoming part of the ideal entirety.

Ichigo learned, for the first time in his life, what was ecstasy. He felt, for one eternal moment, that the universe was good and beautiful, and there was nothing evil, for the light could be brought to the darkest place. He was grateful that he could bring that light.

Grimmjow - Hollow, Arrancar, Espada - was the best proof that such a force existed.

And then Ichigo ceased feeling guilty of allowing himself what he wanted: Grimmjow's closeness that filled him with peace. And he knew, beyond all doubt, that Grimmjow wanted his closeness. It was to never change.

"I'm not your domestic cat," rang in his mind.

He would laugh but his body instantly made him understand what it meant to fall a prey to a predator. He was bitten and scratched, devoured and torn to shreds. There was no place on his skin left that Grimmjow hadn't possessed. A quiet moan escaped his mouth before he managed to force it back.

Then there was yet another miraculous moment when they looked each other into eyes - for the first time,

Grimmjow's turquoise eyes were more serious than ever before, and they expressed the combination of countless feelings. Ichigo felt the warmth filling his body again. He could see lust and desire, he could see satisfaction and victory... he could see care and affection. And despair of being a wild beast.

It was not dream.

Ichigo smiled and closed his eyes. A shy, so very gentle touch of a hand on his cheek proved that affection reflected in Grimmjow's eyes. The hand retreated quickly, as if ashamed - though there was no place for being ashamed.

For a moment, Ichigo lifted his eyelids again. Grimmjow lay curled next to him. He was asleep. Ichigo reached and shoved his fingers into the absurdly fluffy hair, and smiled even wider.

He was too modest to gloat over saving yet another soul.

He couldn't deny, though, he was happy - with a simple and absolute happiness of a being that had another one close by.


End file.
